wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Greece (1983: Doomsday)
}} The Greek Federation, formerly the Confederation of Greece and often simply known as Greece, is a nation composed of the successor states of Greece that survived the Nuclear Wars set down by the actions of the United States and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. Currently, the Federation has its capital in New Athens, a new city on the island of Skyros, founded by each of the city-states and mainly populated by their politicians. History Main Articles: Morea, Hellenic Republic, Dodecanese Republic, Delian League, Heptanesa, Cyprus, Cyrenaica, Agion Oros, ''Kemet, Thrace Reclamation Zone'' Post Doomsday On the outbreak of World War III, the fledgling Hellenic Republic was not considered a serious threat by the USSR, but its membership in NATO assured its being targeted by Soviet missiles, nonetheless. Because of its threat level only four sites were targeted by Soviet nukes: Athens, the capital and military headquarters, Thessaloniki, headquarters of the Hellenic navy, Patra, headquarters of the Ionian fleet, and Larissa, headquarters of the Hellenic air force. Members of the ruling party were warned of the impending strikes and managed to evacuate Athens before it was struck and moved government operations to Heraklion, on the island of Crete. A gathering order was issued for all Hellenic troops and ships not lost to gather at Crete. Several ships and planes were able to escape the strikes in the attacked areas due to advance warning and gathered at Crete, but the majority of the Hellenic military hardware in these four cities were destroyed or disabled. While the Greek government established themselves in Crete, social order began to break down throughout Greece. In the Peloponnese peninsula a charismatic monarchist began speaking out, blaming the republican government for the hardships being endured by the population there, gaining popularity swiftly. The people of Rhodes and the surrounding Dodecanese Islands began working together with the nearby villages of Anatolia who had been cut off from any Turkish government. The various Aegean Islands not under the control of the Hellenic government in Crete managed to band together into a group of autonomous island-states calling themselves the Delian League, after the ancient Greek alliance of the same name. In the north, the only semblance of order came from the Theocracy of Agion Oros, which began organizing a police force to keep order in surrounding lands and re-asserting the authority of the church that had been lost in modern times, though that authority was tempered with the compassion that had been required of an organized church under a secular government. Local leaders in Corfu began an effort to bring order to the Ionian islands. As the Hellenic forces became more organized they began to retake control of mainland Greece. Spurred by what they saw as aggression from the failed republic, Nikolaos Michaloliakos and his followers declared the Despotate of Morea, named for the Byzantine state, and began fighting against the Republican forces. After some initial skirmishes with Morean forces, the Hellenic government decided to move up the eastern coast of Greece to try to retake easier targets and build themselves up for a fight with Morea. The Hellenic pullout simply emboldened Morea though, with the Despot calling it a great victory and using it as a focal point for propaganda. By 1985 the Despotate encompassed nearly all of the Peloponnese peninsula and inciting the old glories of the Byzantine Empire began speaking of a Morean Empire in the Mediterranean to rise up from the ashes of Doomsday. In 1986 Morean forces landed in Libya, which the lack of international trade and support, and harsh government treatment of the population, had caused it to collapse into many splintered warlords and city-states. By 1988 Morean forces had conquered much of Cyrenaica, including the capital of Benghazi. With the stability offered by the Morean occupation, many Libyans actually supported the invaders, and the Morean system of offering full citizenship in exchange for military service caused their ranks to fill with Libyan recruits. In 1990 Michaloliakos fell ill, with his son and his nephew both vying for power. As he didn't want to see a succession crisis tear apart Morea, he instead created the Kingdom of Cyrenaica and installed his nephew as King. This proved unnecessary as the despot recovered soon after. Confederation In 1993, amongst more saber-rattling between the Hellenic Republic and Despotate of Morea, diplomats of the Delian League approached both the Despotate and Republic with the idea of working together for the greater benefit of Greece rather than trying to force reunification through armed conflict. Tired of losing forces in skirmishes and outright fighting, both nations agreed to talks. This period saw a vast improvement in relations between the two nations and eventually, in 1994 a treaty was signed by the leaders of Morea, the Hellenic Republic, the Delian League, Heptanesa, Cyrenaica, and the Dodecanese Republic establishing the Confederation of Greece, a military and economic alliance of Greek states. Each state remained independent, but the Confederation, which established its headquarters in Skyros, could enact joint military operations and for the most part foreign policy was acted on as a group. Humanitarian Missions In the first few years of the Confederation, as the Greek states began working together and rediscovering their Greek unity, it became clear that the collective Greek states were the most well off and stable in the Mediterranean. Leaders of Mount Athos, the Dodecanese Republic and the Delian league urged the others to begin looking for ways to help their neighbors. Morean leaders volunteered for an expedition into Thrace in 1995 hoping to return Greek control to the area lost during the Ottoman conquests. The Hellenic Republic, not wanting the Moreans to gain more territory joined the mission. Mount Athos, the Dodecanese, and Delian League sent a mission to Cyprus at the same time. Heptanesa, while sympathetic to these goals, was forced to decline participation - with their prior commitments in Albania and the mainland, they could not help elsewhere. This was acknowledged and accepted by the other members, and it was agree to support it on the same level as the expeditions to Thrace and Cyprus. Thrace was found to be in chaos. The strikes on Istanbul/Constantinople and Edirne dispersed much of the surviving population to the countryside and lack of infrastructure and the mass of refugees had quickly devolved into mass starvation, disease, and violence. Millions had died in the years following Doomsday and no sense of order had established itself in the area. Greek troops landed around the town of Ereglisi on the coast of the Sea of Marmara. The town had mostly been abandoned but the existing harbor and residences would be ideal for a staging ground for further operations. As aid workers and troops began arriving and establishing themselves there they began referring to the town as New Byzantium. After its discovery by Greek forces exploring the northernmost regions of Greece, at the urging of the Patriarch, Rhodope was included in this, though they have contributed little. As the aid mission in Cyprus arrived, they found the nation nearly bankrupted fighting insurgency from a Turkish population that had been subjugated and marginalized. The Cypriot government quickly began negotiations with Confederation representatives. In 2003 the Greek economy and infrastructure had been sufficiently restored to attempt a third mission, and this time Egypt was the target. The Nile Delta had been irradiated by a large scale nuclear attack on Cairo by the Israelis, and much of the population had fled inland or to neighboring countries, but many of the indigenous Copts had remained to attempt to restore the land and escape the persecution of the Arab leadership. Despite the abandonment of the area, Greek workers sought out the Egyptian leadership to negotiate terms of aid. The Egyptian leadership believed the Delta irradiated and useless. Confederation engineers believed they could restore the land to the point that it would be extremely valuable agricultural land. A deal was struck between the two that ceded the territory to Greece in exchange for Greek aid in constructing infrastructure along the newly created Eonile river and keeping monuments from Ancient Egypt intact and maintained. Greek Federation As the centralized government in Skyros developed in the 2000s, concern soon arose on unification and the future of the Confederacy itself. Some had suggested a republican/federal model based on the United States, while others the restoration of the original Hellenic Republic. One ambitious plan, however, was put forward in 2008, proposing the reformation of the Byzantine Empire, with the Emperor elected from the (current) constituent states; the latter is considered controversial. A series of "People's Assemblies" were arranged to resolve the matter on both the political and public level. The first of these was a low profile event in Skyros on 11 January 2008. Through this process it was eventually decided that with the differences among the states of the Confederation, than if unification were to happen, a federal model of government would be the most realistic. A referendum was planned for December 2009 asking the question "Do you support the reformation of the Confederation of Greece into a unified Federal State?". If the proposal was accepted, the Confederation would be unified under a central government. The constituent states would remain autonomous, free to decide their own form of government and domestic policy, but would lose the right to unilaterally engage in military action or even maintain their own armies. While opposed to the idea in principle, Libya and Morea grudgingly agreed to submit to the will of the people, but campaigned heavily for the "No" side. At the same time, the nation of Cyprus and Greek Egypt were asked the question "If the Confederation of Greece reforms into a Federal State, would you desire statehood in this new nation?" In the event of a "Yes" vote, both would be granted equal status with the members of the Confederation themselves. Results Though there was heavy campaigning by the nobility in Morea and Libya to prevent the states from joining this new state, much of the populace believed it was their only chance for democracy, and that the states were stronger together. Upon the victory of the "Yes" vote, the Federation of Greece was declared. A constitutional convention was scheduled for March in order to establish the overriding principles of this new state. Constitutional Convention A constitutional convention was held in the Confederation headquarters in Skyros with representatives from each member state and administered territory. Since both Cyprus and Greek Egypt voted for statehood within the republic, they were granted the same representation as full states. The separation of powers between states and the Federal government was quickly settled with the Federal government being responsible for foreign policy and defense, as well as having some say in economic policy. The federal government was given limited taxation powers and the right to establish federal corporations for essential services such as utilities and transportation that must be operated not for profit. The only sticking point was the status of the monarchy. Monarchies had been on the rise across Europe due to their unifying symbolism and stability that had been evidenced locally with the Despotate of Morea. While Libya and Morea advocated a constitutional monarchy, although with their monarch on the throne, the Hellenic Republic and Delian League campaigned against what they viewed as an outdated concept. Others, such as Heptanesa, while not happy with the idea of a monarch, are willing to put up with one if it makes the Federation more stable and unified. With no consensus on the point, it was decided that a referendum would be held in October of 2010 to decide the status of a monarchy. Sicily War Main article: Second Sicily War From October 2009 to December 2010, Greece fought in the Second Sicily War alongside the ADC and IPA. Despite widespread destruction in Heptanesa and Cyrenaica, and a failed invasion of Lecce Province, on the Italian mainland, that first October, Greece and its allies eventually came out on top. A second, successful invasion of Lecce Province was the item that led to the Sicilians seeking peace, in the end. Despite Greek pressure, the ADC decided to agree to the Sicilian request for a ceasefire that December. In the end, the Greeks would, in a concession, gain control over the areas seized in the second invasion in the form of a mandate, where they would establish a series of military bases to defend themselves. Monarchy On October 22nd, 2010, the referendum on the the question of a monarchy was held. In order for the measure to pass, it needed both an overall majority of the population, as well as a majority of the Federation members. After all the ballots were counted, it was announced on the 25th that the measure was passed - the Federation would be a monarchy. Results were as follows: Seven of the eleven sections of the Federation approved the measure, a definite majority. Population-wise, the measure was approved, overall, by 56.45 percent of the populace to 43.55 percent who opposed. With that, debate immediately began over who would be named the monarch. After great debate, the parties could not agree on a candidate. The Royalists, with a well-researched list of possible claimants, argued for either the man most likely to accept the throne, or the one with the strongest claim. The Golden Dawn demanded that the Despot be named to the position. Others championed home-grown sons, or royal claimants that they viewed to be sympathetic towards their interests, such as the Ecological Movement of Greece wanting Andrew of New Britain named to the throne, or the Party for Peace wanting Alexander of Macedonia named as such. And, of course, the parties entirely opposed to the measure wanted no candidate, or, if they had to stomach it, what was referred to as a "joke" candidate. Eventually, they came to an agreement, which was announced on November 15th, that each political party with representation, along with each of the states and territories of the Federation, could nominate a candidate, joint with others or alone, to be voted on in another referendum. Unless a majority vote was reached in this referendum, which was thought unlikely, a second vote would be held two weeks later between the top two finishers from the first vote. The first vote was scheduled for February 28th, 2011, with the run-off to occur, if needed, on March 14th. It was agreed that a system of nobility, modeled after the system formerly in place in the United Kingdom, with guidance form both the Kingdoms of Cleveland and New Britain. It was also agreed upon by most of the delegates that all candidates, if not already a member, would have to convert to the Greek Orthodox Church upon succession to the throne, and marry a Greek if possible, though other alternatives would be considered to marrying a Greek. All those on the ballot would receive a title of nobility, along with any other direct claimants to the throne. Those who could be said to have a claim, but descended from relatives of George I but not descended from him, would be eligible to obtain other, lower-ranked titles, either upon request or at the whim of the monarch. An even lower rank could be bestowed on those felt to be deserving, for life, at the whim of the monarch and Parliament. Electing A Monarch By the start of the new year, the various factions in both the states, and in the political parties, had begun to congeal around several candidates. Some felt that claimants from the old royal family should be declared monarch, and nominated as such. The anti-Federation and anti-Greek parties, opposing the whole process, felt that none of this was at all reasonable, and chose ones who they felt, as "joke" candidates, would further their positions and aid in both destroying the monarchy and the federation. Other political parties nominated other candidates for their own purposes too. Many of the states nominated leaders from the own regions, hoping to claim the monarchy for themselves. And the Despot and his nephew, despite being aligned politically, both made a run for the position as well, in opposition to each other. All in all, a very complex situation, with many candidates. At the cut-off date for nominations, the number had ballooned to twelve. The candidates, and their supporters, included: On February 28th, the first stage of the vote was held. Given the nature of the vote, it was, unlike the previous referendums, to be a simple two stage vote, and not divided up per member of the Federation like all previous national votes had been. On the first of March, the results were announced: With that, the second stage of the vote was given the go-ahead. Coming in first place in the first stage, was Bahaa el-Din Ahmed Hussein el-Akkad, an Islamic convert to Christianity from Kemet who devoted himself to bringing peace and helping others after surviving the chaos there following 1987, the nominee of the state of Kemet, along with the Coptic Association and the New Wafd Party. Coming in second place narrowly over the Despot of Morea was Carl Johan (Jan) Gustaf Vilhelm Count Bernadotte, one of the potential claimants to the Greek throne from the old royal family, as well as a businessman and one of the owners, with his siblings, of the Alpine island of Mainau, in Lake Constance near Konstanz, the nominee of the Union of Royalists as it was thought he would be the senior-most claimant without a much more solid claim to another throne. Thus, these two participated in a run-off vote on March 14th. The results were announced on March 16th, and were fairly close: In a narrow victory, by a margin of 3.4%, the winner was Bahaa el-Din Ahmed Hussein el-Akkad, of Kemet. Exit polls showed that those who voted for him were largely from the League, North Africa, and Hellas. Bahaa, being unmarried because of the risky nature of his work and his wife having died long before in the chaos, agreed to marry a Greek, as was preferred, but he made a request of the matter: to try to ensure all would be tolerant and a link to the last dynasty, he requested that they allow him to marry a daughter of one of the claimants from the Greek line of the House of Glücksburg. By this request, and discussions with the members of that House, Bahaa was introduced to the available daughters. Only one, a daughter of Carl Johan, Cia-Rosemarie Bernadotte, appealed to him - and she thought well of him, so long as he agreed to shave off his beard, which he readily did. After debate, it was decided that he could marry her, so long as she converted too. As such, October 28th, 2011, Bahaa was crowned as the monarch of the Greek Federation, by Ambrosios Panagiotidis, the Ecumenical Patriarch of Constantinople, but he was also married to Cia-Rosemarie at the same time. On August 15th, it was announced that a palace for the couple, their families, and any children, would be constructed on Skyros or elsewhere in the Sporades. Architects would have until the wedding to submit design plans, along with a prospective location. With the destruction of most palaces in the Federation at Doomsday, and the only surviving one in Greece itself, at Achilleion on Corfu, receiving heavy damage during the Second Sicily War, it was decided that a large hotel suite on Skyros would be given to the Emperor until such time as construction of a palace on Skyros is done. In addition, Montaza Palace in Alexandria, damaged in the 1980s, will be refurnished as another residence. Whenever the damaged Achilleion Palace is repaired, it too will become one. Rumors abounded until the coronation as to what regal name Bahaa would take. Word from the government was that it would respect the Greek, Egyptian, and Libyan monarchical names, and respect that of the Byzantines where possible. This is believed to have been a move on their part to compromise between the various parties. A variation of the current Greek flag, long championed by royalists, with a crown over the coat of arms to signify the monarchy, formally came into use on the day after the wedding, October 29th. A New Era On October 28th, 2011, in New Athens, Bahaa el-Din Ahmed Hussein el-Akkad, the man elected to the throne, was crowned Emperor. This followed a joint conversion by Bahaa and Cia-Rosemarie Bernadotte to the Greek Orthodox Church, where Bahaa was given the name of "Nikolaos" in honor of Saint Nicholas of Myra, one of the patron saints of Greece, and their wedding. In line with the name he had chosen, Bahaa was crowned with the regal name of "Nikolaos I." Translated into Arabic, it was also announced as "نيكولاس" and noted to be "Nicholas" in English as well. His given name, Bahaa, was also announced to be the name of the new royal house. The happy couple were taken to a Air Force jet, in order to take them on their honeymoon. Officials announced their destination to be in the Alps, at properties owned by her father. They returned on November 7th to Skyros, having spent a little more than a week there. On the 9th, the Emperor gave his first speech in front of Parliament, to rousing applause. Greekpalaceproposalone.jpg|Proposal by Troppo Architects, of Darwin, ANZC. Greekpalceproposaltwo.jpg|Proposal by Heikkinen – Komonen Architects, of Helsinki, Finland. Greekpalaceproposalthree.jpeg|Proposal by Swan and Maclaren, of Singapore. Greekpalaceproposalfour.jpg|Proposal by Wingårdh Arkitektkontor, of Gothenburg, Sweden. Greekpalaceproposalfive.JPG|Proposal by Diener and Diener, of Basel, Alpine Confederation. It was also announced that five bids had been received for the royal palace. While the firms themselves were not revealed, information leaked from the committee in charge of choosing the winner shows that the bids were from firms in the Nordic Union, Alpine Confederation, Singapore, and the ANZC Commonwealth. On January 6th, 2012, the winner was announced, and revealed to be a proposal by the firm from the Alpine Confederation. The firms that had entered were also revealed. The committee, however, declined to reveal exactly why they had chosen the winner, though speculation did exist, that proposals of the ANZC and Finnish firms were rejected for being hard to defend, the proposal of the Singapore firm for not being at all Greek, and that it had come down to the Swedish and Alpine firms, with the Alpine firm coming out on top because the Swedish firm's proposal was too grand and expensive. Construction started on the 20th, on the island of Skyropoula, in the federal district. On January 25th, after having made a diplomatic deal nine days earlier with the Macedonian government which gave them free reign in exchange for moving troops away from their mutual border, Greek forces moved into the small dictatorships in areas of what used to be southern Albania, in accordance with agreements made with Heptanesa during the talks around th establishment of the Federation. The state of Gjirokastër was secured on the 5th of February, and Himarë on the 14th. The Lordship of Muzaka, usually referred to as Ersekë, proved more durable, and lasted much longer, until the 29th. However, they did not surrender or get conquered, but rather made a deal to join the Federation. For the foreseeable future they will be under the governance of an administrative team, under General Fotios Krevaikasv of the Greek Air Force, recently a candidate for Secretary General of the Atlantic Defense Community, that will reform the government of the area. This is expected to last until sometime next year, when elections will also occur. Government and Politics The Federation of Greece is a Federal State with its capital at New Athens on the island of Skyros. Each member state is autonomous and may maintain its own form of government and laws, but responsibility for foreign affairs and defense are that of the Federal government. Organization The government of the Greek Federation is organized into three branches, the Executive, the Legislative, and the Judicial. There is currently no constitutionally defined Head of State, as the monarch has yet to be crowned, as the position was not defined until the monarchical referendum in October of 2010. Currently the powers of the head of state are invested in the Speaker of Parliament, awaiting the coronation of the monarch, currently scheduled for October 28th, 2011, after which date he will become the Head of State. The Legislative Branch is defined as the Federal Parliament, currently housed in the House of Parliament in New Athens. The Judicial Branch is the Areios Pagos (Άρειος Πάγος), the supreme court of the Greek Federation. It is the highest court of the Federation, but generally only deals with constitutional cases, as the States may have differing laws in regards to criminality. Parliament and the Political Parties The Federation Parliament is headed by its speaker, and currently contains three hundred seats, divided proportionately between the members of the Federation. These are elected or chosen in various ways by the Federation members, as per their own laws, such as partially chosen, like by the Despots in Cyrenaica or Morea, directly elected like in Hellas, or a member from each of the top six parties like in Thrace. The total of representatives is expected to increase in number as the members of the Federation increase in size and population, as well as quite possibly in number. The majority of representatives in the Parliament of the Greek Federation are from what can be considered to be national parties. However, a fairly large percentage of seats are still controlled by regional parties, especially in Kemet. Various parties that represent minorities generally left their members alone when it comes to voting between a monarchy and a republic, and other similar issues that are national in basis, or completely abstain from voting. Parliament is led by the Speaker, who is the leader of the party which either forms the governing ministry outright, or leads the governing coalition. They are assisted by a varying number of deputy speakers, which at this time consist of the leaders of the other major parties in the governing coalition - it is likely in the event of a majority government that the leader of the opposition will hold this role. The Emperor, after future elections, will open Parliament. While not able to dismiss the speaker or call new elections, the Emperor's signature will be required on legislation passed, and he can refuse to do so - but Parliament, with a two-thirds majority, can easily overrule him. The governing coalition of the Greek Parliament is composed of New Democracy, the Coptic Association, the Union of Royalists, the Golden Dawn, the Orthodox Democratic League, and the Ecological Movement of Greece. Currently, the Speaker is Spilios Spiliotopoulos, the Leader of New Democracy. The three deputy speakers are George Kollias, Leader of Golden Dawn, Amr Khaled, Leader of the Coptic Association, and Antonis Paschalides, Leader of the Union of Royalists. Administrative Divisions The Federation of Greece is currently made up of Nine autonomous states, two federal territories, and one mandate. International Relations The Greek Federation maintains friendly relations with most of its surrounding neighbors, with especially strong ties with Egypt and the Algerian city states. With Slovenia and Croatia applying for membership in the ADC, relations have been improving sharply there as well. The Bulgarian successor state of Rhodope has been close partner of Greece for a long time, even taking part in the reclamation of Thrace. Inclusion of nearby areas over the Greek border in the Rhodopian state, while at first an issue between the two, matters little today because of the understanding that it will eventually revert to Greece, likely either going to Thrace or Agion Oros. As of late, however, there is talk that they may be allowed to keep the land, pending a referendum of its citizens and there is even a few people calling for Rhodope to join the Federation outright. It was also believed that some sort of formal alliance between the two would be announced. This was proven accurate when back-channel negotiations resulted in the signing of the Treaty of Skyros between the two parties, establishing an official alliance, on July 15th, 2011. Relations are very frosty with both Macedonia and the Turkish Sultanate at this time, and the recent establishment of the Mediterranean Defense League between the two is a great cause for concern. Sicily has been Greece's only rival in the Mediterranean for a long time and the Greeks, with the rest of the ADC, managed to eke out a narrow victory over them very recently in the Second Sicily War over them. It was long believed that the Federation is leading some sort of negotiations in Thrace towards some sort of new diplomatic entity. The Crimean and Transylvanian consuls from their consulates in New Byzantium, along with members of the Greek Parliament, were seen often at the offices of the Rhodopian Consulate in Vize. Minor diplomats from the Kuban and Don Republics, as well as the Partian vassal-state, in former Hungary, of Transylvania, were also been observed on occasion too. On August 31st, 2011, the rumors were proven true when in New Byzantium the Greek government, among others, signed the Black Sea Accords, forming the Black Sea League. In return for making economic investments, dropping a few trade barriers, and making a couple of defense guarantees, the Federation gained a little more security, and opened up more economic opportunities. Greece is a member of the , a signatory of the , and a member of the . Economy Culture Military Structure Greece is a powerful military force in the Mediterranean. The Minister of Defense and Chief of the General Staff is Admiral Panagiotis Chinofotis, formerly the Chief of Naval Operations and thus Head of the Navy. The Ministry of Defense is located on Skyros. Structurally, The Greek armed forces are composed of a Federal Military, and what is referred to as a "National Reserve" in each member of the Federation, and under the control of those governments, though subject to orders from the Federal government and the Federal Military, much like the American National Guard of Pre-Doomsday. Many elements of the Greek Military were destroyed on Doomsday, yet many others were able to successfully survive and retreat to safety. It is these forces that form the core of the modern Greek military, having trained, and even still commanding, many of its soldiers. Others came from the remnants of the Cypriot, Libyan, and Egyptian militaries, among others. Army The Greek Army is composed of four main armies, headquartered at: *Army of Africa, responsible for Cyrenaica and Kemet and headquartered in Alexandria. *Army of the West, responsible for Heptanesa, Morea, and mainland Hellas, and headquartered in Sparti. *Army of the Islands, responsible for Agion Oros, most of Delia, the islands of Hellas, the Skyros Federal District, and Cyprus, and headquartered in Ermoupoli. *Army of the East, responsible for parts of Delia, Thrace, and the Dodecanese and headquartered in New Byzantium. The Greek Army is the one branch located centrally on Skyros, within the Defense Ministry, and headed up by a full general. Prominent formations from prior to Doomsday include the 12th and 16th Mechanized Infantry Divisions, 20th Armored Division, and the 8th Infantry Division, all of which weathered Doomsday somewhat intact even if they were forced to abandon most of their equipment. Today, these formation are stationed in Hellas, Thrace, Cyrenaica, and Heptanesa, respectively. The 1st Army Aviation Brigade and its helicopters also managed to escape largely intact, fleeing to Crete after government recall, where they remain based today, and primarily consist of older helicopters and newer ones purchased from the Celtic Alliance. The 1st Infantry and 2nd Mechanized Infantry Divisions, largely destroyed on Doomsday and in its aftermath, have also been reconstituted, and are located in the Dodecanese Republic and Kemet, respectively. A special detachment, in co-ordination with Naval Marines, has been installed in the Lecce Mandate, and another is in place at the Suez Canal as well. Navy The Greek Navy is based out of the Morean island of Poros, where Greek navy personnel have long been trained. As with many post-Doomsday navies, it is composed of the remnants of the Greek Fleet before Doomsday, and what has been built since that time. Largely, this means a fleet with a backbone of surviving destroyers, along with frigates, a few submarines and smaller craft - minesweepers, patrol boats and what are approximately the equivalent of corvettes like those used in various navies during the Second World War. Naval Marines also play a large role, with small detachments being stationed on most naval vessels, where they function as support and boarding personnel. A trio of Marine regiments, stationed at Poros, Ermoupoli and Alexandria, are separate from the main body of the Navy. Naval forces, outside of National Reserve vessels - which are largely concentrated in the League - are divided into five separate fleet detachments: *The Aegean Fleet, based on Skyros and responsible for the Aegean Sea and its islands. *The Black Sea Fleet, based in New Byzantium and responsible for the Straits and the Black Sea. *The Cyrenaican Fleet, stationed in Euesperides, responsible for the Western Mediterranean and security in the region of Sicily *The Ionian Fleet, based in Corfu, responsible for the Ionian Sea and nearby regions. *The Levant Fleet, out of Port Said, responsible for the Eastern Mediterranean and the Canal. Each of these is headed up by a Rear-Admiral, except the Levant Fleet, which is under a Commodore. A Vice-Admiral is then in charge of two of these fleet detachments, with a Chief of Naval Operations holding the only rank of Admiral, barring times of war when a series of temporary promotions occur to accommodate all of the reserve vessels and their crews or, as is currently the case, the promotion of the Chief to be the head of the Defense Ministry. Air Force The Air Force is based out of the air base at Souda Bay, in Hellenic territory on Crete. It is composed of surviving aircraft from before Doomsday, and then aircraft that have either been built or purchased by the Greek government since. Aircraft in the Air Force vary a great amount. Left over from Doomsday, there are F-4E Phantoms, A-7 Corsairs, Mirage F1CG's, F-104G Starfighters, and F-5 Freedom Fighters, which are all aging and are to be replaced as soon as possible. They are seldom used, and form, for the most part, the reserves of each member of the Federation. Aircraft made in Greece, using the restored State Aircraft Factory in Phaliron and the repaired facilities of the Hellenic Aerospace Industry in Tanagra, along with the industry of the Delian League, were at first rough copies of the Mirage F1CG, and the A-7 Corsair, largely using spare parts and rough blueprints from former technicians who had done maintenance work on them. In 1998, using their experience with the rough copies of the F1CG and the A-7, as well as aid from the Celtic Alliance and the Nordic Union, Greek engineers designed a new plane for the air force, thought by pilots to be the rough equivalent of an upgraded version of the F-15 Eagle used by the American military before Doomsday, referred to as the "KEA 15 Hermes," which reflects its similarities to the Eagle. This basic model, though up to "F" in variants now, continues to be produced and forms the backbone of the aircraft used by the Air Force and has been exported to several of their allies. In recent years, a fair number of the Saab JAS 39 Gripen and the Lynx Helicopter have been purchased from the Nordic Union and the Celtic Alliance, respectively, as well. The Federation has been given the rights to produce their own variants of these models, with production expected to begin at Phaliron sometime in the fall of 2011 on copies of the current Celtic and Nordic productions. The Air Force is divided into twelve separate combat wings, all of which are headed by a brigadier general. These are divided into three air armies, each under a major general. The Chief of Staff holds the rank of lieutenant general. These are located at: *110th Combat Wing: Euesperides *111th Combat Wing: Alexandria *112th Combat Wing: Suez *113th Combat Wing: Lefcosia *114th Combat Wing: Tanagra *115th Combat Wing: Souda Bay *116th Combat Wing: Araxos *117th Combat Wing: Andravida *118th Combat Wing: Rhodes *119th Combat Wing: Ioannina *120th Combat Wing: Lemnos *121st Combat Wing: New Byzantium The air armies are headquartered at: *1st Air Army: Araxos *2nd Air Army: Alexandria *3rd Air Army: Lemnos See Also *Egypt *Kabylie Category:European countries (1983: Doomsday) Category:African countries (1983: Doomsday) Category:Greece Category:Greek Federation (1983: Doomsday) Category:Atlantic Defense Community (1983: Doomsday)